Rolling with the Punches
Rolling with the Punches is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season. It is the third case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot The team crossed the border, going after escaped convict Jonathan Sully who had escaped to return to his howntown, Rusthollow. The player and Wendy then went to the criminal's favourite fight club, where they found fighter Gregory Kent bruised black and blue all over. Joseph confirmed that the killer beat him to death, the blunt force trauma killing him. They then suspected newspaper owner Roberto Vaughn, the victim's aunt Marla Kent, student Kendra Nicol and saloon owner Henrietta Vasquez. Soon they found out the victim had been to the rocket launch site in Southern Savannah. There, they found clues to suspect gambler Jeremy Peterson and The Mystery Continues author Joshua Copperfield before they found out the victim was a fighter by night and a student in astrophysics by day. They then found out that Roberto had decided to break into the rocket launch site to take photos of the rocket. Despite Roberto's attempts to take photos, the team found enough clues to arrest Jeremy Peterson for the homicide. Jeremy denied all of the evidence against him but he was forced into confessing that he had indeed committed the murder when Wendy asked him if it was because of the gambling debts he was in due to the victim throwing off fights. Jeremy told them that the gambling debts was only what had motivated him to kill, but it was not why he decided to kill Gregory. Confused, Wendy asked him the real reason why he had killed the victim but Jeremy refused to say so, forcing her to send him to court. Judge Flanagan thought it was suitable for the gambler to get 45 years in prison for the premediated murder and refusing to cooperate with the police. After the trial, the player joined Wendy in investigating the victim's possessions at the rocket launch site. There, they found a strange camera, which according to Leonora, had footage of Jeremy talking with the criminal they were looking for. They then interrogated Jeremy, who had let slip that he left his wallet in the fight club. They checked the club where they found a card with "Dallas" written on it. This prompted them to interrogate Jeremy again, who explained that he killed Gregory because the victim had filmed them talking and that he agreed to kill him while Jonathan got away. After Ryan and the player went to help Joshua retrieve his manuscript, Leonora informed the Chief and the player that she determined the location of the footage to be at Dealey Park, a local park located in Dallas, Texas. The footage and the card found in Jeremy's wallet prompted the Chief to order that they follow the killer's trail to Dallas. Summary Victim *'Gregory Kent' (found beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Barbed Wire Bat' Killer *'Jeremy Peterson' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks cider Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect drinks cider *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks cider *The suspect plays dominoes Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks cider *The suspect plays dominoes Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks cider *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks cider *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect wears leather Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer drinks cider. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer is under 40 years. *The killer wears leather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fight Club. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Watch, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Watch Restored; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Talk to Roberto Vaughn. (New Crime Scene: Cobalt Mines Saloon; New Suspect: Marla Kent) *Inform Marla Kent of her nephew's murder. *Investigate Cobalt Mines Saloon. (Clues: Faded Sign, Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Kendra Nicol) *Ask Kendra if she saw the victim. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Saloon Menu; New Suspect: Henrietta Vasquez) *Ask Henrietta Vasquez if she knew the victim well. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Mouthguard) *Analyze Victim's Mouthguard. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rocket Launch Site. (Clues: Pile of Junk, Faded Book Cover; New Suspect: Jeremy Peterson) *Talk to Jeremy Peterson about why he was trespassing on the launch site. (Attribute: Jeremy knows how to fight and drinks cider) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: The Mystery Continues; New Suspect: Joshua Copperfield) *Ask Joshua about his autographed book on the launch site. (Attribute: Joshua drinks cider) *Examine Pile of Junk. (Result: Bloody Item) *Analyze Bloody Item. (12:00:00; Attribute; The killer plays dominoes; New Crime Scene: Saloon Tables) *Investigate Saloon Tables. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Cash Register) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Analyze Birth Certificate. (12:00:00) *Ask Kendra Nicol about being the victim's half-sister. (Attribute: Kendra drinks cider, knows how to fight and plays dominoes) *Ask Marla Kent if she knew about her half-niece. (Attribute: Marla plays dominoes and drinks cider) *Examine Locked Register. (Result: Payment Journal) *Ask Henrietta Vasquez about the victim's overdue fees. (Attribute: Henrietta knows how to fight and plays dominoes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Roberto from taking photos of the crime scene. (Attribute: Roberto drinks cider and knows how to fight; New Crime Scene: Launch Site Landing) *Investigate Launch Site Landing. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Angry Message) *Examine Angry Message. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Ab Cream) *Ask Jeremy about the angry message. (Attribute: Jeremy plays dominoes) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Joshua Copperfield about the victim stealing his manuscript. (Attribute: Joshua plays dominoes and knows how to fight) *Investigate Fighting Arena. (Clues: Locked Box, Box of Possessions) *Examine Box of Possessions. (Result: Cider Bottle) *Analyze Cider Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Bat) *Analyze Bloody Bat. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Barbed Wire Bat; Attribute: The killer wears leather) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Links of a Mad Murderer (3/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (3/7) *Investigate Rocket Launch Site. (Clue: Victim's Dufflebag) *Examine Victim's Dufflebag. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (06:00:00) *Confront Jeremy Peterson about meeting up with Jonathan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fighting Arena. (Clue: Jeremy's Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Message) *Make Jeremy explain his motive for murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Joshua Copperfield wants. *Investigate Cobalt Mines Saloon. (Clue: Faded Script) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Knowing that Murderer Manuscript) *Return the manuscript to Joshua. (Reward: Rusthollow Leather Vest) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom "roll with the punches" which means to: **In martial arts especially boxing, to maneuver one's body away from a blow so as to lessen the force of the impact. **To adapt to setbacks, difficulties, or adversity so as to better manage or cope with their impact on one's life. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South